The secret child
by mafllp95
Summary: After "Max". The two love birds have something coming.


The secret child

Paralog:

My name is Max. Maximum Ride to be exact. I'm sure you have heard the stories of the bird kids. Well I'm the leader. My family consists of biological and non. For the biological, my half-sister and my mother. I have a father his name is Jeb, but he betrayed us and he is dead to me. And my non biological family is the flock. Angel my sweet yet devilish mind reading baby, Gazzy our cute little pyro, Nudge our talkative metal attracting sweetheart, Iggy our blind pyro, And finally blending into surroundings Fang the love of my life. And at last our never ending fight for survival is over. Or so we thought.

Chapter 1:

After the submarine night nightmare we flew to Mom's house. So now we are all in the living room just relaxing. Yeah right. Angel is learning how to cook with Mom and Ella. And Gazzy is somewhere. Wait where is he? I passed through the kitchen into the back yard and guess what I find. Iggy and Nudge were making out on the hammock. It was the thing that would make a lot of people sick, but it was kind of sweet. Hey I can be romantic. And there is Gazzy making a bomb that shoots out candy.

"Hey Max" he said looking proud of himself. "It's done, you want to try it"

"Um I'll pass, I think I'm gonna go to bed" well I was feeling drained.

"But it's only 3:00pm"

"Well she probably needs her beauty sleep" and that's my man.

"Funny, but no just a little sleepy" trying not to be paranoid that things are going too perfect.

"Come on" Fang says while pulling me towards the trees. Then he kisses me.

"You need to relax" he says touching my cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

"I'm trying, but it's hard" I say while covering his hand with mine. It was hard we have been on the run for so long.

"You know I'm here for you, I love you" He says pulling me into his embrace.

"I know and I love you too" and I did. We have something special. I didn't even care when candy flew all over the place. Or when we got covered in fudge, all I care about is being here with Fang. But we slipped and ended up laughing on the sticky grass.

"Let's get him" I said suddenly in a better mood. He nodded and we jumped Gazzy.

Soon everyone was throwing candy. How ice cream got in the fight, I'll never know. Angle, Nudge, Ella and I ended it by getting cans of whip cream. And creamed the guys. (Huh bird kid humor) Then topped it off with a cherry on Fangs head. Fun until I got hit in the head. And everything went black. When I woke up I was lying on Fang. I went to get up, but electric dog crates not fun.

"AHHHHHH'

"Stay down" Fang said pulling me back down. He stroked my aching back. My face was buried in his muscular chest to hide my tears. And if things could get any worse Mr. Chu came in and sat in front of us. Short asian evilness.

"Well, nice of you to come" I wanted to slap that grin right off his face.

"Maybe this would be better if you two were outside of this crate" Only us. I looked around, Fang and I were the only ones captured. In a way it was a relief. We were roughly taken out of the crate. I was in fighting stance, but stopped when I saw a little girl. She was maybe two or three. She had curly blondish hair like me and her eyes were dark like Fang's eyes. She looked like a little me with Fangs eyes.

"You didn't, No"

"Oh but we did. Maximum Ride, Fang, say hello to your daughter"

"I have a mommy and a daddy" she said with such hope in her eyes that it broke my heart.

"How?" was all Fang said. I was still in shock.

"You two hit puberty when you about 12, so we took your sperm and Maximum's egg and then experiment x025905 was born." He explained "That not my name" she said in such a cold harsh way that would make Fang proud.

"Shut up you little smart ass" He went to smack her, but she spread her dark brown wings and flew out of reach which was not far. That was our cue we fought our way through the fly boys, m-geeks, and dumb-bots. I got to Mr. Chu he tried to run away, but Fang held him in place for me.

"Pay-back's a bitch" with that I slapped him in the face so hard I think I broke his face. I grabbed me baby and we flew out. When we found an abandoned cave, my favorite, I asked my daughter her name.

"Athena"

"Wow" was all I said. Mentally kicking myself, what kind of a response is that.

"Mommy" Athena asked "What happen now" She said this in such a cute little 2 year old voice. I can't believe I'm a 14year old mother. Fang sat next to us; he kissed me then hugged his daughter. Man I wish I had Angel's powers right now. Oh my God the Flock, Mom, Ella. How are they going to react? "Fang, what are we going to do about the flock?" Athena moved to his lap. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. He really is a good dad.

"Well there going to have to get used to it" he said with his Fang smirk.

"Come on lets go home" With that we flew into the distance toward our home. When we landed we were jumped by the flock and Ella.

"Are you guys ok, where were you, who is the girl, and-"

"Thanks Ig" he nodded

"Um" I started

"Holy crap" Angel exclaimed

"Angel" I said. She frowned then smiled.

_"Yeah we have another flock member. I'm not the baby anymore and let me tell you it gets annoying" she thought to me._

_"Sweetie can I tell them" I replied_

_"Oh yeah, sorry"_

"Well this is Athena. And Fang and I are her Parents" There was a group….

"WHAT"

"Ahhh" Athena screamed out then disappeared. Dam it Fang.

"Nice guys" I said with sarcasm

"Sorry" they said.

"Come on out Athena they won't hurt you" Then she appeared next to me catching me off guard. Fang snorted back a laugh. He picked her up and she sat on his shoulders, oh yeah she is defiantly going to be a daddy's girl.

_"She loves you too Max" Angel said making me feel better._

_"Thanks" I thought back to her._

"It has been a long day and Athena looks tired (How cute she is using Fang's head as a pillow) so let's go to bed" saved by the bell, well Mom.

"Mommy, can you sing me a lullaby" she said giving me the Bambi eyes.

"I don't know any" I said truthfully.

"How about like this" Nudge said then cleared her voice.

"Rest our little secret child you've had a long day." she started.

"Rest and have sweet dreams" Angel added.

"If anyone takes our secret child, we'll fight them all off and bring her back home" I sang that part made Athena giggle.

"So rest your little secret head dream some sweet dreams, because we are all here." Nudge, Angel, and I sang together.

Everyone clapped for us. After we all said good night. Fang and I tucked Athena in my old room. Fang and I have our own room. Why not we already have a baby?

"Good Night Athena" He said as he kissed her good night.

"Night night daddy" she is the sweetest thing.

"Good night my secret child" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Mommy" She said to me. I could have burst into tears, but I held it in.

"I love you too, Athena" we hugged; I turned off the lights in her new room, and closed the door. My life maybe crazy, but it's the little things like this that makes it worthwhile. After my fortune cookie moment Fang and I went to our room. I sighed contently and rapped my arm around his neck and kissed him. His hands moved to my waist after our make out session I rested my head on his chest.

"We have a beautiful daughter" I said

"She takes after you" he said and we went back to kissing. I realized something and I pulled back. I mouthed to him to stay quiet and I moved swiftly to the door. And lighting fast I opened the door, everyone was leaning against the door to hear what we were doing even Athena, so everyone fell but Athena landed on Gazzy so she was ok.

"Smooth now back to bed" I said sternly.

"Mommy can we all sleep here tonight" She, Angel, Nudge, and Ella tag teamed me with the bambi eyes. Oh god all of them.

"Fang" I called out for him to help me out, big mistake. Athena wrapped her arms around him and pouted "Please daddy" he is so screwed.

"Fine" there were shouts of joy. Then everyone came in. Fang and I were next to each other with Athena in the middle. Next to me was my Angel along with Mom and Ella. At the foot of the bed was Nudge and Iggy cuddling. And Gazzy was snoring happily beside them. All of us together in two king sized beds. I know what a Hallmark moment.

"Can we sing our song again" Athena asked.

"1,2,3"

"Rest our little secret child; you have had a long day. Rest and have sweet dreams. If and one takes our secret child, we'll fight them all off until we get her back home. So rest you little secret head dream some sweet dreams, because we are all here."

My secret child was asleep in my arms. Finally my whole family is together and safe. And I look forward to our lives together as a happy normal family. Who am I kidding?


End file.
